The Weakest Link: TDA Edition
by CharmyNutty
Summary: What would happen when all of the campers from Total Drama Action compete in The Weakest Link? Read and find out. Rated T for mild cursing.
1. Round One: Welcome to the Weakest Link

(DUN DUN DUN DUN!)

Chris: What's up everyone? Welcome to the Total Drama Action edition of-

(Anne Robinson arrives)

Anne: What are you doing? This is my show.

Chris: Oh. Right. I forgot. (Laughs silly) See ya.

(Chris McClean leaves)

Anne: What an idiot. (Ahem) Welcome to the Total Drama Action edition of The Weakest Link. Let's meet the team.

(DUN DUN DUN DUN!)

Beth: HI HI! I'm Beth, and i'm a cheerleader. RAH RAH!

Anne: Be quiet.

Beth: Sorry ma'am

Bridgette: Hey guys. I'm Bridgette, and i am a smooth surfer-girl.

Heckler: BORING!

Courtney: Hey everyone. I'm Courtney, and i was the villian of Total Drama Action.

Anne: No you're not.

Courtney: I heard that!

DJ: I'm DJ, and... oh who am i kidding. I'm a coward. There, i said it.

Duncan: The names Duncan. You got a problem with that?

Geoff: Yee-haw! I'm Geoff, and i'm a real life australian cowboy!

Gwen: (Sighs) I'm Gwen, and i wanna get outta here quick. I am so bored.

Harold: Hey, i'm Harold. I'm going to take out all of the campers, except Leshawna, out of the game.

Courtney: I'm gunning for you for taking me out on Total Drama Island.

Harold: Get over it.

Heather: My name is Heather, and like Harold said, i'm taking out all of the useless campers out of this game, like Duncan for instance.

Duncan: Don't start things with me.

Izzy: I'M CRAZY IZZY! AY AY AY AY AY!

Anne: Oh shut up.

Justin: I'm Justin, and unlike Courtney, i'm a real villian of Total Drama Action.

Courtney: (Growls)

Leshawna: Hey y'all. Leshawna is in the house. And if anyone tries to take out my boy Harold, you better watch yo ***.

Harold: You tell 'em.

Lindsay: (Giggles) Hi. I'm Lindsay, and i just want to wish everyone a good luck.

Owen: WOO HOO! I'M OWEN! Where is the food? I heard this place has free food.

Anne: It's until the game is over, fatso.

Owen: ...i knew that.

Trent: What's up? I'm Trent, and hopefully, me and Gwen will make it to the final 2.

Gwen: That is what i like to hear.

(DUN DUN DUN DUN!)

Anne: Well since you are all campers, there will be a change of rules. Whoever gets the question right will add 100 dollars in the pot. The winner will walk away with the money, and the rest will leave with nothing.

Gwen: How will the winner be decided?

Anne: Round by round, each of you will vote on who you think is the Weakest Link.

Lindsay: Like, that doesn't sound to hard.

Duncan: Pfft. You'll probably be voted out on the first round anyways.

Anne: ENOUGH! Now then we'll start with the player in the first position. That's you Beth.

Beth: YAY!

Anne: Now then, any questions before we begin?

Owen: Can we have the free food first?

Anne: NO!

Lindsay: Are we going to be asked easy questions?

Anne: Sometimes, maybe i'll give you some easy ones, since you are a blonde.

Bridgette: Does that make me dumb too?

Anne: Oh dont get into that. Now then, lets play... THE WEAKEST LINK!

(DUN DUN DUN DUN!)

Anne: Beth, are you really a cheerleader?

Beth: I sure am.

Anne: Frankly, that was correct.

Heather: Beth... is a... cheerleader? BUT HOW?!

Anne: None of your business. Bridgette, what kind of stereotype do you have?

Bridgette: Well, i am carefree.

Anne: Incorrect. It saids here that you dont have a stereotype, you are actually boring.

Bridgette: (Angry) Don't talk to me like that!

Anne: Courtney, who was the villian of Total Drama Action?

Courtney: (Smirks) Me, of course.

Anne: Wrong! The answer was Justin.

Justin: Told ya.

Courtney: (Shocked) No fair! I'm the real villian.

Anne: In your dreams. DJ, what is your biggest fear?

DJ: Well... i am afraid of Barney the dinosaur.

(The whole audience laugh)

Anne: QQQQQQQUUUUUUIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!

(The audience was silent)

Anne: ...(ahem) Thst is correct. Duncan, do you want to break up with Courtney?

Duncan: Hell yeah.

Courtney: (Shocked) But why?

Duncan: Cuz i hate you.

Courtney: (Cries)

Anne: No shocker at all. Geoff, how many times did you kissed Bridgette?

Geoff: Gee, i don't know. Kinda hard to count.

Anne: Oh i'll just skip you for now. Gwen, why are you so emo?

Gwen: I never spend time with my family and friends alot.

Trent: She actually spent alot of time with me instead.

Gwen: True that.

Anne: Correct. Harold, what does everyone remind you of?

Harold: Napolean Dynomite?

Anne: Correct.

Duncan: Big deal, that one was easy.

Harold: Yours was the easiest, toilet-head.

Duncan: (Angry) What did you just call me?

Anne: Enough! Heather, true or false. You were the villian on Total Drama Island.

Heather: Totally true.

Anne: And totally correct.

Courtney: (Mumbles) I wish i was one.

Anne: Izzy, are you a dumb***?

Izzy: No, i'm not a dumb***. I'm just a psycho! MWAHAHA!

Anne: Incorrect.

Izzy: (Groans)

Anne: Justin, what is the fifth planet from the sun?

Justin: Well if i was a planet, i will be the closest one to the sun. Anyways, the answer is Jupiter.

Anne: I love the way you talk. Anyways, Leshawna, did you and Harold get back together again?

Leshawna: We sure did.

Harold: Yeah.

Anne: Okay, i'll count that as a correct answer. Lindsay, this is an easy one for you. What is 1 plus 1?

Lindsay: Uh... 5?

Anne: OH MY GOD! THE ANSWER WAS 2!

Lindsay: I knew that.

Anne: Then why didn't you say it?!

Lindsay: I was too nervous.

Anne: (Groans) Owen, what did you eat today?

Owen: I ate pizza, chocolate, pancakes, a box of cereal, ma-

Anne: I think i've heard enough. Trent, what is your lucky number?

Trent: (Smiles) NINE!!!

Anne: ...err, right. Well that is the end of round one, and you have all banked 1000 dollars in the pot.

Owen: Sweet! I can buy a Wii system with that kind of money. Maybe two.

Anne: Although, one of you won't be getting that money. It is time to vote off, the weakest link.

(DUN DUN DUN DUN!)

Weird Announcer Dude: The strongest link in this round is Justin, because he is so super hot. I mean WOW! Didn't you see him with his shirt off? The weakest link naturally is Courtney, because she wishes she was the villian. But how will the votes go?

Anne: Voting over. Time to reveal who you think is the weakest link.

(DUN DUN DUN DUN!)

Beth: Duncan.

Bridgette: Duncan.

Courtney: Harold, cause he kicked me out of-

Anne: WE KNOW!

DJ: Barney the dinosaur.

Duncan: Harold. He called me a toilet-head.

Geoff: I voted for Duncan.

Gwen: Heather.

Harold: I voted for toilet-head.

Duncan: THAT'S IT!

(Duncan tries to get Harold, but was blocked by security. He sighed stupidly and went back in his podium)

Heather: Courtney.

Izzy: Anne Robinson.

Anne: (Coughs) Dumb***.

Justin: Courtney.

Leshawna: Duncan.

Lindsay: Duncan.

Owen: Sorry Duncan, i have to vote for you.

Trent: I voted for Duncan as well.

(DUN DUN DUN DUN!)

Anne: Leshawna, why Duncan?

Leshawna: Well he has no life, and he always picks on my man.

Duncan: (Angry) It was funny!

Anne: Beth, why Duncan?

Duncan: He's too mean.

Anne: Well i am not surprised at all. Courtney was the weakest link, but Duncan was too.

Duncan: And how?

Anne: That is none of your business. With 7 votes, Duncan, you are the weakest link. Goodbye!

(Sad music plays)

Duncan: Fine! You all suck!

(Duncan leaves)

(Outside the studio)

Duncan: I hate those campers! I hate every single camper in this game! There are rules here, they say no violence. But wait until after the show!

(Back at the studio)

Anne: 14 remain, but only one will win. Find out who when we return too, the weakest link.

Owen: Can i have the free food now?

Anne: NO!


	2. Round Two: IT'S COURTNEY!

Anne: Welcome back to TDA Weakest Link. In case you are wondering what happened just before the commercial, Izzy went back to her normal dumb***-self again, and the security has to escort Izzy out of the building.

Justin: She was a dumb*** anyways.

Anne: (Laughs) You said it. Now then, lets play... THE WEAKEST LINK!

(DUN DUN DUN DUN!)

Anne: Beth, in the third episode of Total Drama Island, who did you allign with?

Beth: The answer is Heather, even though she stabbed me behind my back.

Heather: Very true.

Anne: Correct. Bridgette, who were the first 2 people to be eliminated in Total Drama Action?

Bridgette: (pause) I don't wanna say.

Geoff: Me neither. It's too embarrassing.

Anne: You guys are such wimps. Kelsey-

Courtney: It's Courtney, ma'am.

Anne: Whatever. Who was the first camper to be eliminated in Total Drama Island?

Courtney: (Smiles) That's easy. The answer is Ezekiel.

Anne: Incorrect. The answer was you!

Courtney: Wait! Time-out! That is not true.

Anne: Quit being a bad sport about it. Sheesh. DJ, which camper do you have a relationship with?

DJ: I don't know. I never had one.

Lindsay: Like, you have a relationship with me, DJ.

DJ: Uhh... Lindsay?

Anne: Incorrect. You don't have a relationship.

DJ: (Groans) Thank's alot, Lindsay.

Anne: Geoff, true or false. Am i beautiful?

Geoff: False.

Anne: (Gasp) WELL I NEVER!!! (Pause) Gwen, what place did you receive in Total Drama Island?

Gwen: I was the runner-up.

Owen: AND I WAS THE WINNER! WOO HOO!

Anne: (Pause) Right. Harold, who's ****ies did you see?

Heather: (Covers her eyes)

Harold: Heather's.

(The whole audience laughed)

Heather: OOF! I'm gonna get you for this.

Anne: Silence! That was the correct answer.

Leshawna: I kicked Heather's *** because of it.

Anne: (Stares at Leshawna angrily)

Leshawna: (Sweats) Nevermind.

Anne: Heather, name some of the girls you backstabbed.

Heather: Well, i backstabbed Beth, Lindsay, Karen-

Courtney: Courtney!

Heather: Shut up. As i was saying, Leshawna, Izzy, and Gwen.

Anne: Wow. You were a real villian, and that was correct. Justin, i'll put 100 dollars in the pot if you take your shirt off.

Justin: Okay.

(Justin takes his shirt off, and he makes all of the ladies in the audience faint, including Anne Robinson. The director gushed some water on Anne Robinson, which makes her got back up)

Anne: Wow. I have to record that in my diary. Anyways, Leshawna, did you whooped Heather's *** after Harold saw her... well, you know.

Leshawna: I didn't, but i will soon.

Heather: (Rolls eyes) As if.

Anne: I'll count that as a correct answer. Lindsay, what rhymes with dog?

Lindsay: Shoe?

Anne: (Smacks her forehead) Oh brother. You are so stupid. Owen, what is your favorite food of all time?

Owen: The food i ate outside of the studio.

Anne: (Pause) You what?

Geoff: (Laughs) Owen, you are the man!

Anne: Oh for pete sakes. Trent, what is 5 plus 5?

Trent: Nine.

Anne: (Groans) What is with the campers these days? (Pause) Okay, well you all put in 800 dollars in the pot, which makes a total of 1800 dollars. That money will go through to the next round, but one of you will not. Time to vote off the weakest link.

(DUN DUN DUN DUN!)

Weird Announcer Dude: Heather is the strongest link. The weakest link is Geoff, because Anne Robinson is very beautiful. I get paid to say that.

Anne: Okay, it's time to see what you dimwits have voted for.

(DUN DUN DUN DUN!)

Beth: Courtney.

Bridgette: Courtney.

Courtney: 2 votes for me?

Anne: Shut up and tell me who you voted for.

Courtney: (Growls) I voted for Justin.

Justin: I am not surprised.

DJ: Courtney

Geoff: Courtney, she is such a wanna-bee.

Beth: More than me, of course.

Gwen: Courtney.

Harold: Courtney.

Heather: Courtney.

Justin: Courtney.

Leshawna: Heather.

Heather: Huh?

Lindsay: Courtney.

Owen: Free food.

Anne: (Cough) Fat dumb***.

Trent: And my vote is for Courtney.

(DUN DUN DUN DUN!)

Anne: Heather, why Kerrie?

Courtney: IT'S COURTNEY!

Heather: Well, it's because she is wishing to be me, plus she is like, so ugly. And i have no idea why Leshawna voted for me.

Leshawna: It's because you are too negative.

Heather: That doesn't make an excuse.

Anne: Enough! Justin, why Corrine?

Courtney: (Angry) MY NAME IS COURTNEY!

Anne: Oh hush up.

Justin: She tried to take my spot as a villian of Total Drama Action, but luckily, it didn't happen, since i stabbed everyone in the back.

Trent: That makes a good reason.

Anne: Well then, i'll just make this quick. With 10 out of the 13 votes, Colleen-

Courtney: (Raged) IT'S COURTNEY! MY NAME IS COURTNEY! C-O-U-R-T-N-E-Y! COURTNEY!

Anne: (Rolls eyes) Whatever you say. You are the weakest link. Goodbye.

(Sad music plays, and Courtney leaves in a rage)

Gwen: Thank gosh. I thought she'd never leave.

Heather: Tell me about it.

(Outside the studio)

Courtney: I hope Duncan waited outside for me.

Cameraman: He didn't.

Courtney: (Cries)

(Back at the studio)

Anne: 12 remain but only one will win. Find out who when we return to the weakest link!


	3. Round Three: You said nine

Anne: Welcome back to The Weakest Link. Just so you know, Owen has eaten all of the free food before the game was over.

Owen: (burp) But i was hungry.

Anne: Oh nevermind. Let's play... THE WEAKEST LINK!

(DUN DUN DUN DUN!)

Anne: Beth, what does TDI stand for?

Beth: Total Drama Island!

Anne: Incorrect. The answer was To Die Inside.

Beth: Wait. I never heard of that.

Anne: Well now you do. Bridgette, true or false. You are a s***.

(The audience gasped)

Leshawna: Oh snap!

Bridgette: YOU DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! THE ANSWER IS FALSE!

Anne: Incorrect. The answer was true.

Bridgette: (Growls)

Geoff: Sheesh Anne. No need to be so harsh.

Anne: Hush up. DJ, which anime series has the slogan "Gotta Catch 'Em All"?

DJ: I don't think i watch alot of anime, so i'll take a guess. Dragonball Z?

Anne: Incorrect. The answer was Pokemon. Geoff, if you mix the colors yellow and blue, what color do you get?

Geoff: Hmm... Well since my darling Bridgette has yellow hair and a blue water jacket, i'd say i won't mix her, cause i like her just the way she is.

Bridgette: (Giggles) Oh Geoff.

Anne: So what is your answer?

Geoff: Beats me.

Anne: Humph, dumbo. The answer was green. Gwen, how many letters are in the alphabet?

Gwen: Why would i care?

Anne: Well, let's say your campmates are going to vote you off if you don't answer the question.

Gwen: (Pause) Now that you said it, 26.

Anne: Correct. Harold, what-

Harold: Albert Einstein.

Anne: Whoa... that was... correct.

(The audience gasped again)

Leshawna: HOLY COW! How did you do that Harold?

Harold: I have psychic powers.

Anne: Heather, identify on who makes this noise.

(You hear a loud and huge burp)

Heather: Ugh! Owen.

Anne: Correct. Justin, how many rings are around Uranus?

Justin: Definatly none.

Anne: Incorrect. I wasn't talking about the planet.

Justin: (Pause)

Anne: Leshawna, how much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck would chuck wood?

Leshawna: I don't know.

Anne: Correct.

Leshawna: Wait a minute! That was a correct answer?

Anne: Of course. Nobody in the whole world knows. Lindsay, you better get this right. Who do you have a crush on?

Lindsay: Umm... the announcer guy that always talks everytime we vote.

Anne: (Growls) YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON TYLER!

Lindsay: Oh. I thought you meant on this show.

Anne: I meant on TDI. Owen, (Sings) Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?

Owen: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!

Anne: Correct. Trent, what is the square root of nine?

Trent: (Laughs) You said nine!

Anne: (Bangs her head on the podium)

Trent: What?

Anne: Well you all have banked 500 dollars, which you now have a total of 2300 dollars. Enough said, start voting.

(DUN DUN DUN DUN!)

Weird Announcer Dude: The strongest link in this round is Leshawna. The weakest link is Lindsay, because she actually has a crush on me....... I'm speechless.

Anne: Voting over, it's time to reveal who you think is The Weakest Link.

(DUN DUN DUN DUN!)

Beth: Sorry Bridgette, but i have to vote for you.

Bridgette: Oh no worries. I voted for Trent.

DJ: Geoff.

Geoff: Me? Ah who cares. I voted for Heather

Gwen: Bridgette.

Harold: Geoff.

Heather: Bridgette.

Justin: Geoff.

Leshawna: Geoff.

Lindsay: Bridgette

Owen: Bridgette

Trent: Geoff.

(DUN DUN DUN DUN!)

Anne: Lindsay, why Bridgette?

Lindsay: Because i want to be the only blonde woman in this game.

Trent: Dude, that doesn't make any sense.

Lindsay: Like, don't call me a dude. I'm a girl.

Anne: DJ, why Geoff?

DJ: Well, i don't know. He always likes to spend alot of time with Bridgette.

Anne: Is it because they kiss each other alot?

DJ: Maybe.

Anne: Okay. It seems like Geoff and Bridgette has a tie vote. Geoff and Bridgette, you two are the Weakest Links. Goodbye.

(Sad music plays as Geoff and Bridgette leave with their heads down)

(Outside the studio)

Geoff: Maybe the campers were right. We kinda do hang out with each other alot.

Bridgette: At least we are not virgins.

(Back at the studio)

Anne: 10 remain but one will win. Who will be the next to take the walk of shame? Probably Lindsay.

Lindsay: HEY!

Anne: Stay tuned for the next round of... THE WEAKEST LINK!


End file.
